pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecang Clone
Ecang Clone is one of Su Ming's clones. This clone focused on refining Divine Essences. History Book 4 After entering Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, Su Ming was forced to participate in Sui Chen Zi's inheritance competition.Ch. 814 During the last test, in 310 years Su Ming had completed the Abyss Builders Possession and created the clone from the purple Ecang, one of the ten parts of the real Ecang.Ch. 836 Ecang Clone was a master of the Western Ring Nebula's foreign land and Su Ming could use Sui Chen Zi's law in that place. 836 Ch. 840 Su Ming decided to leave Ecang Clone inside Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. The clone stayed in the one hundred thousand galaxies to cultivate. Su Ming wanted to have his Ecang Clone devour the other nine parts of Ecang, so that he would become complete.Ch. 838 Even after creating Ecang Clone, Su Ming left it in the foreign land and was using mostly Surging Indulger Clone. Later, Su Ming managed to summon his Ecang Clone straight from the foreign land.Ch. 936 In the fifth kiln, Su Ming run into Treant Ta Luo. After sensing Ecang's presence from Su Ming, Ta Luo bowed to him and greeted him as his progenitor Ecang.Ch. 989 After injecting more and more God Ascension Nectar, Su Ming's Ecang Clone went through a transformation. That transformation happened also because of the Seed of Life Extermination. He fused perfectly with that part of Ecang's will he possessed. He was Ecang, and Ecang was him. A purplish red branches grew out of him.Ch. 1010 They could devour a blood, flesh, and cultivation base of others.Ch. 1011 Absorbing life force and cultivation bases from Ya Mu's ferocious spirits, Ecang Clone was no longer fully human. There were countless twisting branches spreading out from his body, and when they spun around the area, they made it seem as if the Ecang Clone had turned into a tree. It reached Lunar Kalpa Realm. The yellow moon behind him immediately erupted with an indescribably vast life force. That life force was the searing heat of summer. It came from Ecang's life. This was because this clone fused with one of new Su Ming's personalities.Ch. 1018 Book 5 One day, Su Ming came back to foreign land and absorbed other parts of Ecang except yellow and indigo. It made him stronger.Ch. 1041 Ecang Clone had malicious presence. That malicious presence seemed to have come from an ancient, ferocious spirit. It filled the air, but remained indistinct. Only Su Ming knew that it was Ecang’s presence.Ch. 1106 After ending up in the world beyond the universe, Su Ming lost bodies of his clones.Ch. 1124 He could make them manifest as long as his soul was around though. To restore his Ecang Clone, he would need to spend Ecang’s power. If Su Ming could find the portions of Ecang’s souls which had escaped from the foreign lands and devour them, he could form his Ecang Clone much faster.Ch. 1157 After Su Ming reached Fate Realm, he could control his personalities. When Su Ming wanted to gather cultivators to his Ninth Summit Sect and make them worhsip him to help him controlling laws of fate, he heard about another sect. Su Ming send his Ecang Clone with personality representing the will of midwinter to destroy it.Ch. 1160 Ecang Clone slaughtered a thousand cultivators, including two Almighties. That forced remaining thousands of cultivators to join Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1161 When Su Ming in main body disappeared into the Sun Sinking Talisman, Ecang Clone still acted according to Su Ming’s will and gathered power of the laws of fate. After half a year, almost all surviving cultivators in True Morning Dao World were gathered to Ninth Summit Sect. A huge floating continent with nine tall mountains on it was formed. Ecang Clone occupied the fourth summit and was Great Sect Elder in the open and the malicious fiend in private. As Hu Zi led cultivators to battle New Dao Sect, Ecang Clone joined them. He fought and severely wounded Dao Zong, but he was also heavily injured, so he retreated to the Ninth Summit to enter isolation.Ch. 1180 After a year and a half, New Dao Sect had launched a frenzied attack. Three cultivators in yellow robes fought Su Ming’s eldest senior brother and severely wounded him. Only when the Ecang Clone attacked and killed one of the yellow-robed people, eldest senior brother was saved. Next month, Ecang Clone fought Dao Zong and the five yellow-robed people. Three of the yellow-robed people died, Dao Zong was heavily injured, but Ecang Clone nearly died. After the return to the Ninth Sect, his body turned into a huge tree that was on the verge of shattering.Ch. 1204 When Su Ming came back after six years, Ecang Clone fused into him and easily destroyed Dao Zong.Ch. 1205 Powers Ecang Clone focused on refining Divine Essences. After transformation, it grew purplish red branches. They could devour a blood, flesh, and cultivation base of others. The branches could also exploit flaws within others, like Old Man Extermination. Reference List Category:Clones Category:Su Ming